It's not over
by falling-in-a7x
Summary: Jenny and Nate break up, because of Serena.


Jenny stood in the court yard of Constance Billard, watching the happy couples around her. Everybody was perfect, and she was miserable. If only she hadn't have fought with Nate, she could be happy too. She could spend her time being loved before her classes. But it obviously wasn't going to work out that way.

Jenny placed her Ipod on shuffle, and sighed at the song. It was another break up song, not what she needed. But she couldn't bring herself to change it. The beat of the song was too over powering, it kept drawing her in. She knew listening to the song would be a mistake, but she couldn't help it. She had to hear it.

_I was blown away._

_What could I say?_

_It all seemed to make sense._

_You've taken away everything,_

_And I can't deal with that._

The lyrics brought tears to her eyes as she sat down on the steps in front of the school. Daughtry always got her to, but she knew this song was going to make her go through the break up again. She knew that she would have to relive the moment Nate left her for Serena. She didn't want to go through that again. She couldn't bear the pain that went with her memories.

_I try to see the good in life,_

_But good things in life are hard to find._

_We'll blow it away, blow it away._

_Can we make this something good?_

_Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

Nothing about her life was good. Her father was dating Lily VanDer Woodsen, her mother was never around, her brother was in love with Serena, and now Nate wanted her as well. Everything in the world never went Jenny's way, all the luck turned towards the popular kids. For once, she just wished that something good would happen to her.

_Let's start over._

_I'll try to do it right this time around._

_It's not over._

_'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground._

_This love is killing me,_

_But you're the only one._

_It's not over._

In the back of Jenny's mind, nothing was over. She knew that Nate would see the truth, and come be with her again. She knew that one day she'd be marrying Nate, and having his children. As much as she wanted those things to happen, it just wasn't reality. Nate had moved on, he was never coming back to her.

_Taken all I could take,_

_And I cannot wait._

_We're wasting too much time_

_Being strong, holding on._

_Can't let it bring us down._

_My life with you means everything,_

_So I won't give up that easily._

_I'll blow it away, blow it away._

_Can we make this something good?_

_'Cause it's all misunderstood._

_Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

Jenny would do anything to have Nate back in her life. She'd even change her ways if that's what he wanted. The one true thing that mattered to her, was Nate. Missing him wasn't an option, she knew that she would be able to go much longer without him by her side. She knew that the sad songs would get to her, and she'd do something foolish. She needed him back. Her life depended on it.

_Let's start over._

_I'll try to do it right this time around._

_It's not over._

_'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground._

_This love is killing me,_

_But you're the only one._

_It's not over._

As the lyrics began to reply, the tears began to fall down her cheek. Maybe it was starting to set in, maybe she was beginning to believe what others said; her relationship was gone and done with. She knew that it would never be over to her, but she had to realize that it was over for him. She had to get it through her head that he just wasn't the one for her.

_We can't let this get away._

_Let it out, let it out._

_Don't get caught up in yourself._

_Let it out._

A crying Jenny wiped her tears away and stood up, walking down the steps. Looks were being glanced at her from every way possible, but she didn't care. She had to get home. Being at the same school with Serena wasn't going to help her. It was only going to make things worse.

_Let's start over._

_I'll try to do it right this time around._

_It's not over._

_'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground._

_This love is killing me,_

_But you're the only one._

_It's not over._

As she walked down the sidewalk, her eyes caught a glimpse of Nate kissing Serena by the street corner. Jenny's eyes once again filled with tears as she watched them from a distance. It all became true to her, he didn't want her back as much as she wanted him. He obviously had his heart set on Serena.

The song began to come to a close, and Jenny let out a sigh. Her eyes shifted off the couple and went straight to the concrete sidewalk. "I love you." She whispered, letting the last tear drop fall. It was time to move on, even if it still wasn't over.

_Let's start over._

_It's not over, yeah..._

_This love is killing me,_

_But you're the only one._

_It's not over._


End file.
